


食来食往

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Relationships: Zhang Yi Xing | Lay & EXO Ensemble, all兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	食来食往

01

张艺兴是一个没什么人气的漫画家，在某知名杂志上连载着一个地球人穿越到别的星球教外星人做饭的故事。他偶尔也会给童话书画插画。

他养了一条柯基犬，大名伯贤，小名阿白。

阿白每天早上都要叫张艺兴起床，床很高，它腿短跳不上去，就在床边急得转圈圈，爪子在木地板上砸出咚咚咚的声音。

张艺兴经常赶稿赶到天光泛白才睡觉，可是阿白不知道，它早睡早起作息健康，以为主人跟它一样。

张艺兴会把被子蒙过头，努力忽略掉阿白发出的夺命噪音。阿白的脾气并不是很好，它只会等待一分零七秒，然后就要开嗓了。

“汪汪汪！汪汪！”阿白朝床上鼓起的那团白色棉被狂嚎。它很饿，也很想出去玩。

张艺兴最后还是认命顶着两个黑眼圈起了床。

在阿白的碗里倒上狗粮，又把水重新添满，阿白开心地绕着张艺兴的腿转了两圈，就哼哧哼哧去吃早饭了。

张艺兴这才得出空闲做自己的早餐。

他在吃上从来不随便。

人生已经如此的艰难，再在食物上亏待自己，实在是枉费了来人世走一遭的努力。

今天的菜目是火腿西多士。

02

打两个鸡蛋到白瓷碗里，用筷子将嫩黄的蛋液哒哒哒混合均匀，撒点细盐，再把软软的吐司浸泡在碗里吸足了蛋液。张艺兴弓腰从墙上取下平底锅，倒上橄榄油在小火上烧热，再拎起吐司的一角，在锅底铺开。随着食物接触油脂时发出的“呲呲”声，空气里瞬间溢满了香气。

张艺兴从冰箱里拿出火腿，切下薄薄的一片。吐司已经被煎得金黄，取出来放在盘子里，张艺兴又把粉红的火腿给放进锅里。

阿白从碗里猛地抬起头，他蹿到张艺兴的脚边，兴奋地扒着他的裤腿，大眼睛里满是亮晶晶的期待。

“乖，去吃你自己的饭。”张艺兴不为所动，把生菜切成吐司的大小。

阿白失落地回到了自己的碗边，闻着火腿的香味，狗粮变得有点儿寡淡了。

吐司、火腿、芝士片、生菜，沿着斜对角切开，火腿西多士就完成了。再配上一杯温热的纯牛奶，一天从美好的早餐开始。

张艺兴刚咬了一口西多士，门铃就响了，阿白比他的反应快得多，飞奔到门前就汪汪叫了两声，尾巴快速地摇动着。

来访的是他的邻居，金俊勉。

03

金俊勉是一个淘宝卖家，卖的东西是自制手工牛肉酱。

阿白很喜欢这个人，身上总是有好闻的牛肉香，他特别喜欢舔金俊勉的手指头。这不，又舔上了。

金俊勉把背在身后的辣酱递给张艺兴，一丝红晕爬上了脸颊。罐子里装满了大颗的牛肉粒，在褐色的酱汁里浸泡，让人食欲大开。玻璃罐的瓶口系了一条浅紫色的丝带，还细心地打了个蝴蝶结。张艺兴把玻璃罐拿到眼前，看清楚了贴纸上写的是：to艺兴。

“谢谢你，俊勉，不用每次都送我牛肉酱的。”张艺兴踢了阿白的屁股一脚，警告他不要再舔金俊勉的手指。阿白屁股很肥，一点都不疼，它沉浸在肉香里无法自拔。

“你不是喜欢吗？我最不缺的就是牛肉酱啦，你就收下吧。”金俊勉说完就急冲冲地回了家，生怕张艺兴要把辣酱还给自己。

他有很多很多的牛肉酱，除了牛肉酱他什么都没有。

04

把牛肉酱放到橱柜里，吃完了西多士，张艺兴就出门了，他和一个叫朴灿烈的作家约好了今天见面，要谈给书画插图的事。

张艺兴到咖啡厅的时候，朴灿烈已经在里面等着了，身边还坐着一个瘦瘦高高的男人。

“艺兴哥！”大眼睛的作家一看见漫画家，就匆忙地红着脸站起身，差点碰倒了桌上的咖啡。

“你好啊，灿烈，这是？”张艺兴接过服务生手上的菜单，一坐下就陷入了松软的沙发里，困意一瞬间汹涌而出，他揉揉眼睛，说，“一杯flat white。”

“我给你介绍一下，这是我的表弟吴世勋，现在在当实习编辑。”朴灿烈拿起面前的美式喝了一口。

张艺兴这才注意到，吴世勋喝的是焦糖玛奇朵，一边还放了好几个空糖包，光是看着就让人觉得甜得发腻。他朝吴世勋点点头，拿出了平板，给朴灿烈看画好的初稿。

朴灿烈一边翻看一边猛点头，说着“这个也好”“那个也好”“都太好看了”。

张艺兴被他不加掩饰的赞扬给弄得有点儿不好意思，说：“你倒是提点修改意见啊。”

“我觉得没什么要改的，这样就挺好的。”朴灿烈笑得露出一排整齐的大白牙。

吴世勋这会儿已经端着一块巧克力蛋糕回来了，软糯的蛋糕胚中间夹着丝滑的巧克力酱，顶上盖着厚厚的一层奶油，撒上微苦的可可粉和白巧克力碎片，视觉上十分美妙。

张艺兴端起自己的flat white，抿了一口。他果然还是不喜欢咖啡，即使有牛奶中和其中的涩意，还是苦得让人皱眉。朴灿烈看到张艺兴的表情，还以为他不高兴，觉得自己夸得很没灵魂，顿时紧张了起来。

“我、我是真的觉得特别好，我不会画画，也说不上来什么具体的，就，特别好。”平时文采斐然的大作家，此刻竟语无伦次的像个小孩。

吴世勋在一旁边吃蛋糕边偷笑。

朴灿烈的喜欢好像全世界只有他自己和张艺兴不知道。

05

和朴灿烈吴世勋道别之后，张艺兴去了发小金钟仁开的猫咪咖啡馆。平时工作日咖啡馆也会提供简餐，他正好去逗逗猫，改改稿子，再吃个午饭。

咖啡馆里客人不多，猫咪都慵懒地趴在高处打盹儿。

张艺兴一推门，就有一只橙黄色的猫咪凑了上来，从他的裤脚蹭过，长长的尾巴轻轻勾住他的小腿。

“嗨，钟大，”张艺兴蹲下来摸摸猫咪的脑袋，说，“你再这样蹭，我回家阿白又要生气了。”阿白闻到猫咪的味道，会把他的裤子给撕烂。

金钟仁从吧台走出来，给了张艺兴一个大大的拥抱，末了还跟猫咪似的蹭了蹭张艺兴的脖子：“哥你好久没来了。”

张艺兴脖子敏感，往后缩了缩，又觉得这样不太礼貌，伸手拍拍金钟仁毛绒绒的脑袋。

“珉锡呢，前端时间不是生病了吗？”

珉锡是咖啡馆里年龄最大的猫咪，听见张艺兴叫自己的名字，懒懒的从柜顶站起身，沿着猫塔跳到地上，走到张艺兴身边。张艺兴弯腰把珉锡抱在怀里，钟大在他脚边不满地喵了一声。

金钟仁有点羡慕地看着张艺兴怀里的珉锡，说：“已经好了，就是食欲还是不怎么好，毕竟年纪大了嘛。”

“那我就和珉锡在那边画画，中午也在这里吃。”张艺兴指了指角落里的位置。

“咖喱猪排饭，可以吗？”金钟仁想了想。

“随你，我都行。”

06

将土豆、胡萝卜、洋葱切成适口的大小，在锅里翻炒两分钟，倒上一比一的清水和牛奶，再加入咖喱块，将汤汁熬煮到粘稠。一整片猪里脊用肉锤拍打松软，沾上面粉，再浸入蛋液，拿出来裹上炒过的面包糠，放到烤箱里烤上十五分钟。西生菜细切成丝，淋上酸甜的焗烤芝麻沙拉酱，作为配菜。

在清甜的白米饭旁边摆上切好的猪排，浇上一大勺浓稠的咖喱汁，猪排咖喱饭就做好了。

张艺兴舒展僵硬的身体，对着面前的猪排饭露出了幸福的微笑。

珉锡从他怀里站起身，跳到桌子上坐下，挡住了对面金钟仁的视线。钟大顺理成章地从张艺兴身边爬到了他的怀里。

金钟仁气不过，又把珉锡抱到自己的怀里，黑猫喵了一声，抬头去看他，眼睛里都是揶揄。

猫活久了大概是会成精。

张艺兴不知道一人一猫的互动，给钟大顺了顺毛，夹起一块猪排，裹上浓郁的咖喱汁，咬了一口。猪肉和香辛料的味道交织着在嘴里奏响美妙的乐章，面衣酥脆，肉汁鲜美。白米饭软糯，西生菜脆甜，再喝一杯清凉的波子汽水，胜却人间无数。

“哥，我上次回家，你妈还问我你有没有女朋友。”金钟仁说。

这是猪排咖喱饭也解救不了的倒胃口的话题。

见张艺兴不说话，金钟仁又说：“她说你都不接她电话。”

“我还不想谈恋爱。”

“她还说，没有女朋友，男朋友也可以。”金钟仁说完深深看了张艺兴一眼，张艺兴却低着头没看见。珉锡摇摇头，跳下金钟仁的膝盖，回柜顶打盹儿去了。

张艺兴按了按刺痛的太阳穴，说：“都没有，好了，就此打住，再说我就不来你这里了。”

猫和咖喱饭和我，打包送给你你都不要。

07

下午张艺兴回家补了个觉，一醒过来就发现，阿白果然把裤子给咬烂了。

张艺兴抓住阿白的前腿，让它站立起来，一人一狗鼻尖对鼻尖，他义正言辞地说：“不，准，再，撕，裤，子。”

“嗷呜。”我偏不。

“再撕就不给饭。”

“嗷呜——”那你倒是不要摸猫咪啊。

“听见了吗？嗯？”

“嗷呜……”好吧。

“乖。”张艺兴亲了一下阿白湿润的鼻尖。

客厅的门锁开了，张艺兴放开阿白，跑出卧室，迎接他出差归来的室友都暻秀。

“嘟嘟！！！你终于回来了，我想死你了！！！”张艺兴飞扑过去，都暻秀一手拎着行李一手把他接住，差点没倒在地上，脸上满满的无奈，还挂着一丝若有若无的笑意。

“今天晚上想吃什么？”都暻秀把包放在玄关，卷起袖子就往厨房走，他打开冰箱，里面堆的是各种外卖盒，那个声称从不亏待胃的大画家，还是偷偷食言了。

都暻秀是不亏待胃的唯一条件。

08

晚餐是鳗鱼茶泡饭。

腌渍过的鳗鱼被煎得外焦里嫩，汤汁渗透到底下的米饭中，带上了咸鲜的滋味。海苔碎和腌菜分别装在小碗里，精心熬煮过的茶汤冒着蒸汽。

张艺兴把筷子推到一边，拿着大勺，把茶汤倒在鳗鱼饭里，拌匀，又撒上海苔和芝麻，浓郁的香味让他食指大动。都暻秀撑着下巴看他幸福的表情，忍俊不禁。

鱼肉入口即化，油腻被茶汤中和，鲜美中带着清茶的草木香气。张艺兴朝都暻秀竖起了大拇指。

阿白又在他的脚边疯狂打转了。

“阿白，过来。”都暻秀唤了一声，阿白就哼哧哼哧跑过去。

都暻秀拆开狗狗零食给了阿白一块。

“我刚刚看见橱柜里有一瓶新的牛肉酱，俊勉送你的？”都暻秀问。

“嗯，他说他有很多很多牛肉酱。”

“那也不能占人家的便宜，下次请他过来吃饭吧？”

“好啊，我们做满汉全席给他吃！”

“我们？是我吧？”都暻秀撇撇嘴。

“你负责做，我负责吃，我们天生一对啊！”张艺兴呵呵呵笑得傻极了。

都暻秀翻了一个白眼，说道：“闭嘴吃你的鳗鱼饭吧。”

鳗鱼茶泡饭很好吃，因为鳗鱼很好，茶汤很鲜，火候恰到好处。

因为是都暻秀做的。

09

张艺兴躺在床上，数着今天吃过的饭，进入了美妙的梦乡。

梦里他把姜太公钓上来的鱼加粗盐烤着吃掉了。

* * *

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
